091514DaniEric
06:21 -- cynicalCompositions CC began pestering garbageGourmandise GG at 18:21 -- 06:22 CC: ((Test)) 06:22 -- cynicalCompositions CC changed their mood to OFFLINE -- 06:22 -- cynicalCompositions CC changed their mood to CHUMMY -- 06:23 GG: + ((Failure)) 06:23 GG: (( reverse test )) 06:24 GG: Oi 06:25 GG: (( we could do irl chat also)) 06:25 CC: ((I prefer texting )) 06:25 GG: ((Ok)) 06:25 CC: —―{ Ello there, Dani. }—― 06:26 GG: You getting ready for bullet cacti? 06:27 CC: —―{ I have gathered some supplies, but as I do not have access to the punch card machine, I am stuck with what I have. }—― 06:27 GG: Sucks to be you then, love. 06:28 CC: —―{ Love? }—― 06:28 CC: —―{ You only got to be in this game because of your Ex, sweetie. }—― 06:29 GG: And isn't that just kismet. 06:29 CC: —―{ Blind luck perhaps. }—― 06:30 GG: You don't have to remind what I've lost to get here though. I'm quite aware. 06:32 CC: —―{ That is quite right, I suppose. I suspect we are going to lose much more during our course of this "playthrough." }—― 06:34 GG: It's kind of apparent. Half of our collective parents are dead or missing. There's weird pasty white things calling the shots. And all the highbloods are hiding something. 06:35 CC: —―{ One of the high-bloods guided me, sort of. }—― 06:35 GG: To what. 06:36 CC: —―{ To everyone. }—― 06:36 CC: —―{ Have I told you about Darmok? }—― 06:36 GG: Darmok.... 06:36 GG: Which one is that? 06:36 CC: —―{ I believe he is a purple-blood. }—― 06:37 CC: —―{ I did some research into trolls, as I am half-troll myself, even though I try to hide it. }—― 06:37 GG: Ah. A clown. I thought even humans knew that was- 06:37 GG: Oh you're half? 06:38 GG: Well, that makes sense, i guess. 06:38 CC: —―{ Yes. I hide my horns in my hair. }—― 06:38 GG: Clever. Mine stick out too much. 06:38 CC: —―{ I filed my down to stubs. }—― 06:39 GG: Not that i'd want to hide it. Being in the middle is a nice excuse to be a loose cannon. And you. You're a fecking masochist. What the jell. 06:39 GG: Hell* 06:40 CC: —―{ I never wanted wanted to be a hybrid, I wanted to be human. }—― 06:40 CC: —―{ The pain was worth it in my opinion. }—― 06:41 GG: We don't get that choice. 06:41 GG: I mean, what do you do with your skin? 06:42 CC: —―{ Bleach. }—― 06:43 GG: That's dedication. And insanity. 06:45 CC: —―{ Why else would I keep and then throw a painting of A GOD in the sprtie mechanism? }—― 06:45 GG: Fair enough. 06:46 GG: Just know if you mess with my plans you're going to get burned. So learn your allegiances early and stick to them. 06:47 GG: sBase Underground. 06:47 CC: —―{ I plan to stick with you, I am no fool. }—― 06:47 GG: So you say. 06:48 CC: —―{ However you may call me a jester because of my blood colour. }—― 06:49 GG: How about I just called you Eric? 06:49 CC: —―{ I'd like that. }—― 06:49 GG: Call* 06:51 CC: —―{ I have something else to discuss, if you do not mind. }—― 06:51 GG: Sure. 06:52 CC: —―{ Do you think our parents were involved with sBase somehow? }—― 06:53 GG: That seems... more plausible since they were... brought with the others. 06:54 GG: I don't know what it means though. 06:54 CC: —―{ I remember that all of our parents somehow knew eachother. Perhaps they were part it also. }—― 06:54 CC: —―{ *of }—― 06:55 GG: Then why kill some? 06:55 CC: —―{ We all die someday. }—― 06:56 GG: Yeah but not for stupid reasons... 06:57 CC: —―{ Perhaps we know less than what we believe we do. }—― 06:57 GG: Probably 06:57 CC: —―{ However, we cannot ask our guardians anything directly anymore. }—― 06:59 CC: —―{ You said there were others with us. Pasty white creatures, correct? }—― 07:00 GG: Yeah. One of them was working the machine at the assembly. 07:01 CC: ((Machine?)) 07:03 GG: (( the video chat machine)) 07:03 GG: Hey, I gotta meet Fate for dinner. Can we chat later? 07:04 CC: —―{ Perhaps they know something, but yes, I am hungry myself. I hope to talk to you again soon. }—― 07:04 CC: —―{ Ciao }—― 07:04 GG: See you Eric 07:04 -- garbageGourmandise GG ceased pestering cynicalCompositions CC at 19:04 --